psifandomcom-20200214-history
Meditation
Meditation is a key to performing any psionic art. It is highly recommended for new psionic users to practice this first, as this is one of the essence of psionics itself. Meditation is simply the practice of focusing your attention on a particular object. When you meditate, you narrow your focus, and calm your mind in the process. There are many sorts of meditation techniques, each having their own benefit. So it's important you choose the one that suits you. Types of meditation *'Relaxation Meditation' - If you're new to meditating and can't get visualization down try this simple technique: get in a comfortable position, sitting, lying down, wherever you can be comfortable. First think of each group of muscles in each limb, lower left foot, ankle, and so on. Think of each of the groups becoming more relaxed and suck in. After your arms and legs move on to your chest and then too your head. Repeat until you're relaxed. After you're relaxed being counting from 100 down too 0 then from 30 too 0 or 10 inhale,9 exhale 10 seconds in a row. Once you have reached 0 you will be left with your mind, no thoughts. This might take a few tries to get right, just keep trying. *'Breathing Meditation' - Breathing is one of the first things we do when we are born. And one of the last things we do before we die. Breathing is the most basic way to receive energy, air follows in through the nostrils, but energy is the main source of breathing. If we practice this in meditation, we will eventually learn how to breathe in energy the proper way. First sit down in a comfortable position. Let all thoughts and emotions gather in as you breathe in. Then let them all go as you exhale, keep going this till you are relaxed. From there just focus solely on your breath, and nothing else. Observe it and feel the energy. Do not breathe by command, just observe. *'Mindfulness Meditation' - The most well-known type of meditation, mindfulness meditation, is about being aware of the sounds and activities happening around you. It's almost a flow-like type of meditation, because you literally just let your mind be fluid and flow from one thought to the next, not really focusing on one particular thing. For instance, if you live in a noisy city, you don't have to block out the outside sirens and screaming children, you let your mind be aware of the sounds without becoming too focused. *'Spiritual Meditation' - This type of meditation is for those who regularly participate in prayer, as it's based on communicating with a deity. Just like the other styles, you must become calm and quiet and then begin to focus on a question or problem you might have. This style of meditation can feel not only relaxing, but rewarding as well. point is relaxing for your subconscious. Don't try to think just watch. With some practice you'll just forget about everything around you, and lose yourself. The breathing will become deeper, the mind clear and your whole state calmed. *'Focused Meditation' - If the idea of clearing your mind of all thoughts stresses you out, focused meditation is great because you can focus on a sound, object, mantra, or thought. The key here is to just focus on one of these things and stay committed to that one thought or object. This is when relaxation music comes in handy. Even though you're essentially using your mind, you'll be amazed at how rejuvenated you feel afterwards. *'Movement Meditation' - Movement meditation may seem intimidating, but if you're by yourself and you really get into it, it can be extremely uplifting and relaxing at the same time. Sitting with your eyes closed, simply focus on your breath and try out different gentle, repetitive flowing movements. Rather than focus on a sound, object, or thought, just turn your attention to your movement. *'Mantra Meditation' - Mantras are words that are chanted loudly during meditation. It may seem odd to be making loud noises during a meditation session, but it's actually the sounds that become the object being focused on. In yoga, the mantra Om is regularly used since it delivers a deep vibration that makes it easy for the mind to concentrate on that particular sound. *'Black hole meditation' - First, relax the body and close your eyes. Visualize the thoughts of the day are being gathered in your head. Then visualize a black hole forming and sucking those thoughts where they can't escape, and visualize the black hole exploding, leaving your mind in darkness and with no disturbances. This is a fast way to meditate and this does work. *'Water Meditation' - While in the shower put your head under the water so it beats on the crown of your head. close your eyes and just feel the water hitting your head. slowly imagine the water charging to spirals on the side of your head. visualize them charging. can cause euphoric feelings and awareness. Benefits of meditation *Improved concentration: A clear mind makes you more constructive, and focused on the tasks given to you. *Less bothered by small things: It is human nature to increase small things into serious problems. We learn to live in the here and now, rather than worrying about the past or future. We do not worry about trivial things, but see the bigger picture. *Reduced stress: There have been several studies about the health benefits of meditation, that have been confirmed. The reason is that meditation reduces stress levels and alleviates anxiety. If we can bring down stress, many health benefits will follow. *Knowledge of Yourself: Meditation allows us to have a deeper understanding of our inner self. *Improved Creativity: Meditation allows you to access your subconscious mind and percieve the infinite creativity locked inside of it. Brain States There are different brain states that each hold its individual purpose the list goes as followed. *'Beta State' - This is the brains normal functioning state. There are some benefits of using Beta states that will not be mentioned here. *'Alpha State' - The Alpha state is below the beta state. This is the state you would be in when you are normally meditating or relaxing. *'Theta State' - This state is more meditative than any before and is good when you are attempting to alter your thoughts with positive affirmations.With this it is possible to achieve Astral Projection *'Delta State' - This is a drowsy state for a very deep meditation purely for relaxation.This can be use while sleeping *'Gamma State' - This range is the most recently discovered and is the fastest frequency at above 40Hz. While little is known about this state of mind, initial research shows Gamma waves are associated with bursts of insight and high-level information processing.With this it can be related with Psychokinesis and Extrasensory Perception Meditation tips *Sit with a straight back. If you meditate lying down there is a good chance you can fall asleep. *Don’t eat a heavy meal before meditating. *You do not need to meditate in the lotus position, you can meditate in any comfortable position. *It can help to take a shower before meditating. *Burning incense and having a candle are not needed, but can help. *Meditation early in the morning helps. Category:Aid Pages